Un an déjà
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: "Déjà un an que tu es parti. Pour moi, tu étais invincible." Hermione se rend sur la tombe de Fred pour lui parler et enfin lui présenter quelqu'un.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir (selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette histoire). _

_C'est une petite histoire sans prétention que j'ai écrite alors que j'étais seule chez moi et que je relisais pour la énième fois __Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort__. Elle n'est pas très joyeuse. _

_Elle prend en compte les sept tomes sauf le passage où Hermione saute sur Ron pour l'embrasser. _

_**Disclamer**__ : tout appartient à J.K Rowling hormis les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est-à-dire Julia, Abby et Ambre. _

_Bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi une petite review si le cœur vous en dit._

_**Un an déjà**_

Déjà un an que tu es parti. Pour moi, tu étais invincible. Dans ma tête, j'étais persuadé que tu survivrais à cette guerre qui nous a détruits, qui m'a détruite. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Tu étais ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène. C'est toi qui m'a donné le courage de ne pas abandonné, cette année-là. Merlin sait comment elle a été dure. Mais j'ai tenu bon, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Tu m'avais promis beaucoup de choses mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. On avait des projets mais rien ne se réalisera. On devait se marier et avoir des enfants. Mais avant, on devait faire le tour du monde. Je voulais que tu visites la capitale des amoureux qu'est Paris et tu voulais que je voie à quoi ressemble l'Egypte. Malgré les apparences, je sais que tu as particulièrement apprécié ce voyage. Je ressens un vide depuis que tu es parti. Il s'est accentué quand tu as été enterré. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de pleurer alors que j'aurais voulu être forte pour toi. Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais me faire pleurer autrement que de joie. Tu as trahi ta promesse. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce mur a explosé. Beaucoup sont mort cette nuit-là. Je ne peux plus retourner à Poudlard sans te voir te faire tuer par ce mur, qui depuis à été reconstruit.

Ton jumeau se sent orphelin. Il a perdu sa moitié quand j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie. Depuis un an, on essaie de se soutenir mutuellement. J'ai emménagé dans votre appartement, au dessus de la boutique. Sans lui, je serais venu te rejoindre aussitôt la bataille terminée. Il m'aide et me soutient depuis un an. La vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous. Mais on y arrive. Votre magasin fonctionne à merveille. Ron aide George pendant que je continue mes études par hibou. Depuis un an, ta famille est plus unie que jamais. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que tout le monde se retrouve autour d'un bon repas de ta mère. À la place que tu occupais, personne ne s'installe et une photo de toi trône fièrement, comme si tu étais encore là. Mais on évite d'évoquer ton départ ou la bataille. Tu veux sans doute des nouvelles de ta famille.

Bill et Fleur ont eu une petite fille qu'ils ont appelé Victoire. Elle est née le jour de la bataille. C'est ce qui explique qu'elle n'a pas combattu. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Fleur. Je ne doute pas qu'elle fera tourner des têtes quand elle sera plus grande. Ils habitent toujours la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Charlie est retourné en Roumanie. Il continue d'élever des dragons. Percy travaille toujours au ministère. Dimanche dernier, il nous a présenté une fille à qui il semble beaucoup tenir. Elle s'appelle Audrey. Il a eu du mal à se remettre de ton décès. Je pense qu'Audrey y est pour beaucoup. Je pense que George te raconte ce qu'il lui arrive. Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu sais déjà. Ron a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre quand j'ai annoncé à ta famille qu'on était ensemble depuis trois ans et demi au moment de la bataille. On s'est éloigné puis tout est redevenu comme avant quand il a fait la rencontre de Julia. C'est une cliente fidèle de votre magasin et Ron a enfin trouvé le courage de l'inviter à diner. Il habite dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, non loin du magasin avec Harry. Ginny est encore au Terrier. Après la victoire, elle et Harry se sont remis ensemble. Je sais que ça ne t'étonnes pas. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne croyais pas en leur rupture. Elle vient d'entrer dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. Les recruteurs l'ont remarqué lors du dernier match de l'année à Poudlard. Tu aurais été fière d'elle. Tes parents sont fiers, en tout cas. Je crois que je ne l'ai avait pas vu sourire autant depuis ton départ. Tu leur manque énormément, comme à nous tous.

Tu me manques, Fred. Je cherche sans cesse ta présence. Mais je ne l'a trouve jamais. Tu es parti pour ne jamais revenir. Aujourd'hui, je suis là. Tu dois m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je suis désolé. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu es là, sous terre. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Pour la première fois, je viens de présenter ton dernier cadeau ou plutôt tes derniers cadeaux. Tu te souviens de notre petite escapade quand tu es arrivé dans la Salle sur Demande, avant que la bataille ne commence réellement ? Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On ne pensait pas que cette escapade ait autant de conséquences. Pourtant, elle en a eu. Cela a été le dernier moment d'intimité entre toi et moi. Notre dernier moment. Et puis, elle a changé ma vie, plus que je l'aurais voulu. Deux petites merveilles sont venu se réfugié dans mon ventre. Je l'ai appris trois mois après ton départ. Je me suis effondré. J'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais m'occuper. George m'a énormément aidé pendant ma grossesse. C'est aussi lui qui a été là lors de mon accouchement. Il a été difficile. Elles sont nées avec deux mois et demi d'avance par césarienne. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas venu plus tôt. Elles viennent seulement de sortir de la maternité. Elles sont restées en couveuse pendant cinq long mois. Je n'ai rien fait pendant ces cinq derniers mois. Je partageais mon temps entre elles et toi. J'ai essayé de ne pas venir une fois pour rester avec elle mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors George est venu veiller sur elle pendant que je venais.

Je te présente nos filles, Abby et Ambre. Je ne savais pas comment les appeler. J'ai longuement hésité, tu sais. Et j'ai fini par poser la question à ton jumeau. C'est lui qui te connait le mieux. Il m'a avoué que tu adorais ces deux prénoms féminins parce qu'ils étaient simples et peu courant. D'après lui, tu disais que tes enfants seraient uniques parce qu'ils seraient les tiens. Tu avais raison. Elles sont uniques. Tes parents sont complètement gagas devant elles. Ainsi que toute ta famille, à vrai dire. Je crois même que Fleur est un peu jalouse de toute l'attention dont elles font l'objet. Ça me fait doucement sourire. Et je ne parle pas de George qui les considère comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il est leur parrain. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de veiller sur nos filles s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Il faut que je rentre. Les filles commencent à s'agiter. C'est bientôt l'heure de leur biberon. Il ne faut pas que je suis en retard, elles sont aussi gourmandes que toi. Mais je ne leur refuse rien, elles sont trop légère à mon goût et au goût de ta mère. Je t'aime Fred. Je reviendrais avec nos petites merveilles. Elles sauront l'homme merveilleux que tu es. Elles sauront tout de notre histoire. George attend impatiemment de pouvoir de parler. Je sais que ça lui manque autant qu'à moi. À bientôt mon amour.


End file.
